NCIS The Western Frontier
by mnstonecold
Summary: A story of our characters as if they where in 1883. Yes, the old west meets the intrepid team as they join to battle foes from their past. past bad guys in the old west as they try to stop them. updated!
1. Chapter 1

NCIS

the western frontier

Tony-hotshot gunslinger, who can be serious sometimes, hangs out at Abby's saloon

Abby-Saloon bartender and owner with a spitfire attitude when it comes to bad guys

McGee-a college grad who uses 'recent' scientific methods to solve mysteries, hags out with the sheriff and with Tony

Jenny-ranch owner and town leader, until some others try to come in and stop her

Ducky-the local mortician who tries to find ways of the causes of death, and still talks to the bodies

Palmer-stable boy and helper of Ducky

Ziva-stranger in town who is looking for a fugitive-her brother

Gibbs-a US Marshall and searching for the same fugitive

intros

Tony playing cards with other gunslingers. One is cheating and he calls it. The bad guy tries to stop Tony but Abby tells him to leave.

McGee uses 'recent' methods in science to find out why the local crops are dying. Jenny employees him to find out. A group of rustlers are trying to force her out, but she won't move.

Jimmy helps out Ducky with a body and Ducky talks to the victim. He tells McGee and Tony, they don't care what he says.

Ziva enters town, and finds Abby's saloon. She asks for directions to a place where her brother may be. Tony asks why she wants to know. She pulls a gun, as does he since he is the interim deputy in town. He takes her to the jail, where a US Marshall by the name of Gibbs is waiting.


	2. Chapter 2

NCIS

The Western Frontier

Chapter two

Deputy Sheriff Anthony DiNozzo is taken back at the sight of an US Marshall in his office.

"Can I help you?" He asks.

"Yeah. Where's the sheriff?" he asks. The stranger is dressed like any typical man from the 1880's. But he has a black ten-gallon hat and a black trench coat on.

"He's over in Lincoln City for some sort of big meeting. Why'da ask?"

"Because."

"Because why?" Tony asks as his prisoner fidgets with her cuffs.

"I have business with him." Gibbs answers.

The marshal notices the unlikely woman wearing slacks and boots and seems to have a temper.

"What's with this one?" he asks.

"Local trouble. None of your concern."

"I see." as Gibbs goes to leave. "I'll be in town for awhile. I waiting for a wanted man. He was last seen coming this way."

"I can't stop you. But this is my town so I'd warn you about stirring up trouble."

"If there's trouble you'll be the last to know." as Gibbs leaves.

"Well. I see you know how to talk your way into a hanging. Interfering with the US marshals office will get you just that."

Taken back tony asks his prisoner, "And who's concern is it of yours. The only place you be seeing is the inside of my cell."

She laughs at the primitive conditions of the town, "One cell. We I'll be. Do you have turn maid service and-"

"This isn't one of them fancy hotels in Washington City ma'am. This is the frontier of our great nation. I suggest you get accustomed to that."

"Ah, a northerner. I figured as much." she says sarcastically.

"What?" he responds.

"You where on the northern side during the war weren't you?" she asks.

"Yeah. Why?"

"Never mind." she replies.

--

On her ranch Jennifer watches her work hands tend to the garden and fields. Most are former slaves and many are welcome to come join their fellow country men.

She hears the hoof stomps of many horses coming toward her home. She gets up and looks out and about eight men come out and stop near her front gate.

The lead man and his partner unmount and walk toward her. The leader is medium height and is of French descent. His assistant has a distinct English accent and walks with a cane.

"Bonjour, Madam." the rustler greats.

"What do you want?" she asks plainly.

"You have received our communique regarding the transfer of this property to our corporation."

"I know of any such thing. And if I where you I'd get out of here before Rebeka takes you down with her shotgun."

She point to the barn, where a young African woman is aiming a double barrel shotgun at them.

"Very well! I will take this to the local authorities1 they will have you in jail by sunset."

"I very much doubt that!" she responds pulling out her six shooter.

"We will go!" he announces to his posse. They mount and trot off leaving Jenny with a new problem. Will the deputy take her side or arrest her.

--


End file.
